


A New Day Will Begin

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up, Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt finds out his boyfriend, Chandler, has been cheating on him, so in a fit of pique, he goes out and has a one night stand with a handsome stranger named Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Day Will Begin

Kurt woke up from a restless doze on the couch, startled and no less anxious than when he’d first laid down.  His head felt like it was buzzing, and there was a fading memory of a noise he’d heard in his dream. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. There was bright, mid-morning sunlight coming in through the window. God, he’d spent all _night_ tossing and turning like that. He was _exhausted_.

There was a knock at the door, just like the one that had woken him up. Fuck, the _door_! Kurt launched himself off the couch, knocked his knee against the coffee table - “Fuck, _fuck_ ,” - limped as quickly as he could across the room and tore the door open. “Chandler!” He threw himself into Chandler’s arms and gripped him tightly. “Oh my god, where the _hell_ have you been?!”

Chandler laughed softly, sounding almost... nervous? “Shh, it’s okay. I’m here now.” He stroked Kurt’s back, then walked him backward into the apartment so he could close the door. “I was out, I’m so sorry, sweetie pie. I was really drunk, and I just fell asleep. I didn’t mean to...”

“Chandler! Seriously?” Kurt pulled back and held Chandler by the shoulders. “I was worried sick!”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“Where _were_ you?”

Chandler dropped his hands and clasped them in front of him, rocking onto his toes. “Okay, here’s the thing, honey bunch. Don’t freak out, but I was with a friend -”

“What friend?”

“Just, let me explain -”

“I called _everyone_.” Kurt stepped back defensively. “You weren’t with the guys from choir, you weren’t with the girls from work -”

“I know -”

“You weren’t with your roommate - Even your supposed _best friend_ had no idea where you were. I thought you were _dead_.”

“I know, but here’s the thing. I made a _new_ friend -”

Kurt raised his chin, his mouth pressed into a thin line. “Where?”

“At karaoke, and we were hanging out, and I got really drunk and I fell asleep.”

“At karaoke.”

“No, at his house. I was perfectly safe -”

“What the _hell_ , Chandler. You could have _called_.”

“I know, I’m so sorry, cuppy cake. But I’m fine, and I’m here now, and everything’s gonna be okay.”

“Oh my _god_.” Kurt slumped down into a kitchen chair and rubbed his temples. “So you slept at this guy’s house.”

“Yeah...”

“On his couch?”

Chandler pulled out a chair and sat facing Kurt. He reached out to squeeze Kurt’s shoulder. “Okay, so, here’s the thing. I have to tell you something. But don’t freak out, okay?”

“I’m listening.”

“So this guy, I met him and we just instantly hit it off. It was one of those insane connection things, like, my head _literally_ exploded when we started talking: we’re both from Ohio, we both love Broadway, his singing was amaaaazing...”

Kurt’s glare was terrifying.

“So I just really wanted to keep hanging out with him. So that’s why I went to his house when the bar closed.”

“And that’s all?”

“Well, the thing is, pooky face, there might have been a little harmless flirting...”

“Uh huh.”

“And some maybe not so harmless kissing...”

“ _What the hell,_ Chandler! You _kissed_ him?!”

“I know! I’m sorry!”

“And the reason you didn’t call is...?”

“Well, I kind of... never mentioned that I have,” Chandler rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, a boyfriend...”

Kurt’s mouth dropped open, but no sound came out. He sputtered in enraged disbelief.

“I know how that sounds, but it just never came up smoothly in conversation, and the longer I went without telling him, the weirder it would have been to randomly bring it up.”

“You know what would have been a good time to bring it up? _Any time before you started kissing him!_ God!”

“Kurt, listen -”

“But you didn’t have sex with him, right?”

“Okay, well, the thing about that is -”

“You’re kidding me. You’re seriously kidding me right now.”

“I didn’t mean for it to happen! I was drunk!”

Kurt gripped his hair in his hands, yelling disgustedly, then stood up and kicked his chair over.

“Please don’t damage your gorgeous hair, you’ll just regret it later...”

“I can’t believe this! You had _sex_ with him? You _just_ met this guy, and you immediately jumped into bed with him?”

“Well, I didn’t _just_ meet him...”

Kurt stood there, staring at Chandler, with his mouth hanging open. “This wasn’t the first time. You’ve been having sex with him all along.”

“Kurt...”

“When did you meet him?”

Chandler rocked back on his heels nervously and ducked his head. “Three months ago?”

“Aaaaah!”

“Kurt, calm down!”

“How many times?!”

“Just, okay, listen -”

“How many?!”

“The thing is -”

“Get out of my apartment!”

“Kurt -”

Kurt physically pushed Chandler toward the exit. “Don’t call me -”

“Wait -”

“Don’t text me -”

“Listen -”

“And don’t come to my building. I never want to _see_ you again.” He yanked the door open and shoved Chandler out into the hallway.

“ _Kurt_ -”

“ _Get out!!_ ” He slammed the door in Chandler’s face.

Kurt turned around and leaned his back against the door. His panting quickly turned to hiccupy sobs and he slid down to the floor with his head in his hands. He didn’t get up again for a long time.

\--

“If I ever meet that guy, I swear, the things I will do to him...” Kurt huffed and put his feet under himself where he was seated on the floor, and leaned back against the couch. “He won’t even see it coming.”

“Damn straight,” Santana agreed, and refilled Kurt’s glass with more wine. “You show that son of a bitch.”

“Yeah. If I ever meet Chandler’s - What do you even call a male mistress?”

Santana smirked. “You call him a nasty ho, because that’s what that motherfucker is.”

“If I ever meet that, that - _slut_ -”

Rachel giggled into her hand.

Kurt continued: “I am going to pee on everything he loves.”

Santana cackled. “I’ll cut a bitch, if _I’m_ there. I’ma gets my vengeance on, all over that douchebag’s _face_.”

Rachel held her glass aloft and declared: “You should steal his entire musical DVD collection for yourself. I mean if you happen to get his address.”

“Yeah.” Kurt nodded. “If he has any fashion sense, I’ll take his wardrobe too, which won’t really be stealing because he owes me.”

Rachel grinned. “And let’s face it, he probably _does_ have good fashion sense, because he caught _Chandler’s_ attention, and Chandler sure does like a guy with style.”

Kurt suddenly burst into tears with a loud sob. His face crumpled and he ducked his head to hide his tears.

“Oh Kurt, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. Just pretend I didn’t say anything. That was stupid.”

“No,” Kurt sniffled. “You’re right. That’s what he liked about _me_. When we first met. That’s why he first spoke to me.”

“Kurt...” Rachel patted his back awkwardly.

“I just... He was my first... _everything_. And I was his. Everything we’d done, we’d done together. And now he’s done things with someone else, and I wasn’t there, and maybe they did things that were new and exciting, and I won’t be able to compete with that, and I’ll never be able to catch up...”

“Sure you will,” Santana said. “Just fuck someone else.”

Rachel glared. “ _Santana_. That is not appropriate.”

“Why not? What’s stopping you?” Santana leaned toward Kurt and waited for him to meet her gaze. “ _He_ had no problem going out and getting his rocks off with some douchebag karaoke singer, so why shouldn’t _you_? You’re a straight up runway model _hottie_.” She gestured vaguely toward his body. “Get your fine twinky ass out there and get yoself some man meat.” She chugged the rest of her drink before speaking again. “You deserve it.”

Kurt frowned and a crease appeared between his eyebrows. “You really think so?”

Rachel shook her head. “No, no Kurt, that isn’t the way to solve _any_ thing. It might make you feel good for a little while, but in the long run -”

“Maybe feeling good is exactly what I need.” Kurt chewed his lip and swirled the wine in his glass.

Santana reached out to clink her glass against his, grinning. “That’s the spirit.”

\--

Kurt went to his usual karaoke bar that night. Not "usual" in the sense that he went there often, but in the sense that when he went to karaoke, this is where he went. It was a non-creepy kind of place, with decent food, an actual stage, and most importantly, a mix of song selections suited to Kurt's interests, from pop to Broadway to jazz. He wasn't sure if he was going to sing that night, but if he was, there had better be something familiar and impressive for him to wow the crowd with.

He had taken care in getting dressed, making sure he looked polished and, okay, kind of hot. He hadn't bothered for a while, too long really, and it had felt good to clip on his tiger brooch, straighten his tie, and lace up his tall white boots. His shirtsleeves were pushed up to his elbows, his waistcoat was buttoned to emphasize his narrow waist, and he could even admit that his ass looked fantastic in his tight black jeans. He touched his fingertips to his hair to make sure it was still neat and tall as he leaned back against the bar and sipped his drink.

There were cheers from a few of the patrons as a new singer bounded up onto the stage. Apparently he was known here, and well-liked. Or more likely, he had brought all his friends, Kurt thought with a mental eyeroll. But as the energetic, poppy music started up and the guy began to sing, grinning mischievously and flirting with the crowd, Kurt couldn't help but be impressed. Vocally, the singer was no Kurt Hummel, but he had charisma by the ton, an energy and stage presence that Kurt was just a little envious of.

The singer was young, college age, and dressed in a casual preppy style that Kurt didn't disapprove of: slicked back black hair, grey slacks, a red polo shirt with the buttons undone and the collar spread wide to reveal his distractingly attractive neck. And his voice was good, a strong tenor, and he was obviously well-practiced at the bouncy Katy Perry number he’d selected.

He ended the song with a dorky little dance and a low bow, grinned at the applause, then bounced off the stage and straight toward the bar, right to where Kurt was standing. He flicked his eyes up and down Kurt's body, still smiling, then leaned his whole torso across the bar to call out to the bartender: "Could I have a water?" Kurt caught himself staring at the curve of his ass where he was bent over right next to him. Kurt cleared his throat and turned his head away to stare at nothing across the room.

When the stranger stood up, taking a long chug of his water with his eyes on Kurt the whole time, Kurt looked back at him and blushed. "Very impressive," Kurt said, nodding toward the stage.

The guy's whole face lit up in a surprised, grateful grin. "Thanks!" He put down his water on the bar and held out his hand. "I'm Blaine."

Kurt looked at Blaine's hand, then up at his face. He took the offered hand stiffly and delicately, a little unsure, and found Blaine's grip strong and warm. "Kurt." He couldn't help but smile a little. "That was a lot of fun. Are you celebrating something?"

Blaine picked up his glass again to take another sip. "Actually the opposite. I'm drowning my sorrows."

Kurt raised one eyebrow. "You have sorrows?"

Blaine's mouth curved downward, but tightly, like he was trying hard not to frown. "Boy troubles," he shrugged. "I just got dumped."

Kurt nodded sadly. "Me too actually. Although in my case I was the one doing the dumping."

Blaine side-eyed him, amused. "Ah, then your boy troubles must not be as bad as mine."

Kurt glared, but teasingly, with a twinkle in his eye. "Oh, so you want to play _that_ game, do you?"

Blaine raised his chin smugly. "Bring it on."

Kurt straightened up, squared his shoulders, and took a deep breath. "I found out my boyfriend of three years, my first and _only_ boyfriend, who I've been with since high school and to whom I've always been faithful, has been cheating on me. For _months_."

"Gosh!" Blaine's mouth fell open. "I'm so sorry." He shook his head. "That's awful. Don't tell me you found out by walking in on them..."

"No, thankfully. He was nowhere to be found for a night and I questioned him."

Blaine bumped his shoulder against Kurt's. "So it could have been worse."

Kurt scoffed. "Blaine. Everything could _always_ be worse."

Blaine ordered another drink, beer this time, and didn't find his way from Kurt's side for the rest of the evening. They discussed music, ("Rent is a cultural phenomenon, sure, but its music simply doesn't compare to the classic and heartbreaking scores of the Broadway greats,") relationships ("Trust me, Kurt: if a guy dates you for as long as my ex dated me and still never lets you come over to his place, it's time to start getting suspicious,") and their backgrounds ("You're from Ohio too? _Everyone's_ from Ohio lately! Is there some kind of convention in town?") They drank, laughed, and Kurt even got to show off his musical skills with a stunning rendition of “Memory” from Cats. Blaine was appropriately impressed, and complimented him graciously, flirty and charming.

By the time Blaine asked Kurt to stand up and dance with him, Kurt was just getting tipsy enough to agree to do it. It was silly and fun, and reminded him so much of being in the New Directions. They weren't trying to impress; they were just enjoying the music and each other, completely blind to everyone else in the room. It was exhilarating.

Kurt even allowed his hands to reach up and touch Blaine's arms and shoulders, resting there, feeling the muscles. It was so much more intimate an action in Kurt's mind than was probably normal. The only man he'd ever been so brazen with was Chandler. He'd never been allowed before with anyone else; he hadn't been single since high school. And before he'd met Chandler, no one he'd liked had shown an interest in him. They were all straight.

Even when Chandler had finally come into his life, Kurt had been so inexperienced and so flustered that it had taken him forever just to allow Chandler's hands under his shirt. Now that he thought about it, _this_ , right now, was the very first time in his life that an attractive stranger wanted him, and there was absolutely no reason in the world to say no. He ducked his head and smiled giddily to himself. He could do anything he wanted tonight. He was free.

Which was why he didn't back away when he found his face mere inches from Blaine's, or mumble some excuse about the lateness of the hour when their lips finally touched. It was thrilling in a way kissing hadn't been since... Well, since his first kisses with Chandler. It was new, exciting, fun, and so, so good. He couldn't seem to make himself stop blushing.

And when he really _was_ starting to get concerned about the lateness of the hour, he took a breath, swallowed, forced his eyes to meet Blaine's through sheer force of will, and said "Would you like to come over?"

\--

When they walked through the door, Kurt suddenly didn't know what to do. He was pretty sure they both knew they were there to have sex, but do you just jump right into it? Was he supposed to offer Blaine a drink? Make small talk? He waved an arm at the living room. "Well, this is it..." He shrugged.

Blaine smirked and never took his eyes off Kurt's face. "Looks great." He stepped closer and took Kurt's head in both hands before leaning in to kiss him, tentatively at first, and then with a forcefulness that Kurt kind of loved. Kurt groaned at the feeling of his lips being nibbled and sucked, and realized he was panting hard, embarrassingly, pushing his breath out through his nose, and he was suddenly overwhelmingly self-conscious about it. It sounded loud against the quiet of the room. Kurt blushed and backed up a step, trying to regain control of himself.

He took a deep breath, then rubbed a hand over his face when he saw Blaine's concerned look. "No, it's - I'm just - I'm such an idiot. Sorry." He snorted.

Blaine shook his head. "You're not an idiot. Do you want me to leave?"

"What? No!" Kurt widened his eyes, immediately horrified at his outburst. "I mean. Oh god."

Blaine laughed. "So we've established that you want me to stay."

Kurt focused intently on the collar of Blaine's shirt, willing his face to cool off. He nodded.

Blaine grinned. "Where do you want me?"

He led Blaine to the couch and they sat next to each other, which was a little awkward for Kurt's neck when he turned to kiss Blaine, so he got up onto his knees to face him. The new position gave him more control, more freedom of movement, and the feeling of pressing down on Blaine from above kind of turned him on. Blaine's contented sigh was so gratifying.

He allowed his hands to roam all over Blaine's torso, feeling the muscles in his arms and chest, and Blaine encouraged it, moaning out loud and rocking his hips.

Kurt felt delirious, horny, and weirdly nostalgic. He hadn't done this in _years_ , just feeling each other, grinding together, grunting against each other's necks. He was in danger of coming in his pants, which, to his credit, he'd only done once in his life, but the humiliation of the memory still burned in his stomach like it was yesterday.

He raised his chest up off of Blaine's, still twisting his hips gently, and hesitantly asked, "What do you want to do?"

Blaine said, "I kind of want you to boss me around." He blushed so attractively.

Kurt bit his lip and sat back on his heels. "Um, bossy. I can do bossy."

"You don't have to -"

"No, believe me. This is definitely something I can do." Kurt smirked. He took a deep breath, nodded, and said "Stand up. Take off all your clothes." He got off of Blaine to allow him up.

Blaine's excitement showed in his eyes as he hurried to obey. He stripped quickly, pulling his shirt over his head, undoing his pants, bending to take off his socks and shoes. He stood in front of Kurt completely nude. He didn't try to cover himself, but he did flex his hands into fists, and his posture was tense and stiff.

Kurt kneeled on the floor in front of Blaine, and found himself singularly focused on Blaine's penis. He couldn't take his eyes off it. He wrapped a hand around it and stroked it, then released it to see the way it bounced back into position. He stifled a delighted laugh.

It wasn't the _size_ of it that was so surprising. It was a similar length to Chandler's, maybe a little wider. It wasn't the color, although it was a little darker. It was the very fact of it. It was that Kurt was looking at it, holding it in his hand, and that everything about it was a little different from what he was used to.

It certainly was a lot _wetter_ than he was used to. It was actually _dripping_ , getting not just his hand all slippery, but his knees too, right through the fabric of his pants. _That_ had certainly never happened with Chandler, not without lube.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and was once again fascinated by his muscles, and a little bit disbelieving. The shape of Blaine's toned arms, shoulders, chest, abs... It was like something out of a fantasy, something Kurt had never allowed himself to believe he would ever actually get his hands on. Chandler was lean, sure, and skinny, but not strong. Not like _this_. Kurt reached up to touch Blaine's stomach and found it deliciously firm to the touch. He couldn't help grinning to himself. "You're so _hot_."

Blaine smiled openly and gratefully. "Thank you."

"I want you to walk to the bedroom. And leave your clothes behind."

Blaine extended his arm graciously. "After you."

Kurt shook his head. "No, you go first. I can direct you, but you are definitely walking in front of me for this."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, noted Kurt's gaze on his body, and smirked smugly as he turned to head down the hall. He strutted just a little more confidently than before. His ass looked _fantastic_.

"The door at the end," Kurt said. "Lie down on the bed."

Blaine entered the room and got onto the bed. He settled against the pillows face up, arms at his sides, cock lying upward against his stomach. He looked like the very picture of debauchery. He watched Kurt expectantly.

Kurt knelt on the edge of the bed and sucked in a breath. "Can you...?" He looked him over hungrily and gestured toward Blaine's cock. "I want to watch you."

Blaine wrapped his fist around his cock and stroked it slowly, purposefully, gripping tightly as it pulsed in his hand. He watched Kurt as he did, enjoying his fascinated stare. “What can I do _for you_ though?” he asked.

Kurt kept staring, crouched by Blaine’s feet, still fully clothed and breathing hard. He said “My ex just started getting into something, just recently. Dominance stuff. Making me do things. I’ve been wondering what it would be like the other way around. If that’s...”

“That is _so_ okay with me, Kurt. Honestly.”

“Really?”

Blaine nodded eagerly.

“Okay.” Kurt started hurriedly undoing his pants. "Okay. I'm going to -" He laughed nervously and held his hands still on his zipper. "Is it okay if I make you -" He blushed. "Go down on me? But, where you are? Lying on your back?"

"Yes, do it."

"Okay." He nodded. "Do you want... Should we use a condom?"

"Oral isn't as risky as other things. I'm okay with doing it without one, especially if you can pull out in time."

"Okay." Kurt nodded again, still blushing, and crawled up the bed to straddle Blaine's chest. He pulled his pants and underwear down just enough to reveal his cock, and Blaine immediately tilted his head to try to reach it with his tongue. Kurt rocked forward to get closer, shuffling on his knees until he could rest the tip on Blaine's lips.

The feeling of Blaine licking it and sucking around it almost threw him off balance, and he put one hand on the wall to hold himself up, and the other on the back of Blaine's head, holding him in place. "Ohh..."

Blaine moaned, squeezed his eyes shut tight, and grabbed onto Kurt's hips with both hands, trying to pull him closer, so Kurt sunk in deeper, sliding the whole length of his cock past Blaine's lips until he could feel the back of his throat swallowing wetly. He could feel the vibrations of Blaine's shameless groans reverberating through his cock, his balls, his stomach, up his spine, and he answered with his own loud gasps.

He got braver every time he pulled out a little and slid back inside, and Blaine responded with nothing but panting breaths and eager moans. Kurt sped up his movements, fucking into Blaine’s mouth faster and more clumsily, hitting Blaine’s tongue, his throat, the roof of his mouth. All the while Blaine kept his lips tightly sealed around Kurt’s cock, and the suction and pressure got ever more intense.

"Blaine, Blaine, I'm going to -"

"Mm!"

He felt the bed shaking and heard the slapping of Blaine jerking off at a frantic pace. Kurt slid out of Blaine's mouth and stroked himself as his orgasm built and built and then exploded. He shot onto Blaine's lips, his cheek, one of his fluttering eyelids.

Blaine opened his mouth wide, crying out as his body curled with tension, wracked by his own orgasm. He gasped and sighed, coiled tight for a long moment, then flopped back, relaxed, and closed his mouth, pushing out through his lips the little bit of come that had gotten inside.

Kurt jerkily got up off of Blaine and dropped down onto the bed on his back, panting. He was still fully clothed in his fancy waistcoat and expensive jeans, so he was careful about where he placed his filthy hand as he tucked his cock back into his underwear.

For a moment he watched Blaine rest, eyes closed serenely, breathing hard from exertion. Then he got up to clean himself off. He came back with a dampened washcloth and wiped the come off Blaine's stomach.

Blaine smiled. "Mm, feels nice."

Kurt couldn't help smiling too. Then he used the corner of the washcloth to wipe off Blaine's face, taking extra care around his come-splattered eye. Blaine sighed contentedly and snuggled back into the pillow.

When he was all clean, Kurt brought the washcloth to the laundry basket and undressed. By the time he got back to the bed, Blaine was asleep. Kurt decided not to wake him up.

\--

Kurt woke up late in the morning feeling headachey and bleary-eyed. He rolled over to check the time, only to bump into the strange man who was sleeping in his bed. _Blaine._ Right. Blaine snorted and blinked his eyes open, rubbing his face with the heel of his hand. He peered at Kurt through squinting eyes, grinned sleepily, and said “Morning.”

“Morning.” Kurt’s lips wobbled, trying to break into a smile without his permission. “How are you?”

Blaine scrunched up his face adorably. “Uh. Hungover, actually.” He chuckled. “It kind of sucks.”

“Oh, I’m sorry! Let me get you some Ibuprofen...” Kurt moved to sit up, but Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

“Not yet. Just stay here awhile.” Blaine shut his eyes tightly and burrowed his face down between the pillow and Kurt’s neck. It was a ridiculously intimate gesture, as if they hadn’t just met the night before. Kurt was tempted to kiss Blaine’s cheek, drawn in by the familiarity of it all.

Then he remembered the way that cheek had been splattered with come only, what, eight hours earlier? He started snickering and blushed.

“Mmph?”

Kurt laughed harder. “Nothing, nothing. It’s stupid.”

“Tell me.”

“It’s just -” He tried to tamp down on the heat that was spreading across his face to his ears. He was an adult. He could say it out loud. “I can’t believe you let me -” He shut his eyes and gripped the blanket tight in his fingers. “Come on your face.”

Blaine grinned widely against Kurt’s neck. “It was really hot.”

“I’ve never done that to anyone before.”

“Never?”

“No. I don’t think my ex would have liked it very much.”

“Mine either. He loved doing it to _me_ though.”

“Oh my god...” Kurt rolled onto his back in a dramatic flop. “You can’t just _say_ things like that.”

Blaine opened his eyes and peered suspiciously at Kurt. “You like that?” He put a hand on Kurt’s bare chest and spread his fingers wide, looking him up and down. “You like that I’ve let other guys come on my face?”

Kurt licked his lips. His eyes darkened for a moment as he looked over the planes of Blaine’s face, remembering. Then he said: “I am getting us both some water and some good drugs, and then we can get back to that thought when we’re no longer suffering from headaches.”

Blaine grinned. “Probably smart.”

Kurt got out of bed and started putting on his pants. “Should I get anything else? Know any good hangover cures?”

“More beer?”

Kurt thwapped him gently on the shoulder. “No more beer.”

“A big cheesy something?”

“Hmm. Cheesy scrambled eggs?”

Blaine moaned. “Oh god, that sounds amazing.”

“Excellent. Breakfast for two, coming right up!”

They both managed to get dressed, and Kurt made his way into the kitchen, grating cheese and heating up the pan, while Blaine puttered around in the living room, checking out the decor. “This place is really nice,” Blaine called through the open kitchen door. “I didn’t even look at it last night.”

Kurt answered as he cracked the eggs. “I’m glad you like it, now that you’ve actually seen it.”

“Everything is so classy. You have a really good eye for design.”

“Thank you.” Kurt smiled as he whisked the eggs, keeping them moving in the pan.

“Do you play this keyboard?”

“Not as much as I used to. I took lessons for years as a kid.”

“Me too.”

Kurt turned to look through the doorway at Blaine, surreptitiously checking out his ass as Blaine fondled each of the knickknacks and framed pictures on the shelf.

“Hey, how do you know Chandler?”

“He’s my ex. You know him?”

Blaine picked up the picture of Kurt and Chandler with their arms around each other, beaming at the camera at a party. He stood deathly still as he stared at it. “Your ex?”

“...Yes?”

“The one you just broke up with?”

“The one and only.” Kurt stirred slower, confused, watching Blaine’s face.

“The one you broke up with because he’s been cheating on you.”

“Yeah.”

“For months.”

Kurt dropped the whisk into the pan and swallowed hard. “With a guy from Ohio. Who he met at karaoke.”

Blaine reached up to put the picture back on the shelf, but misjudged the distance, fumbling with it and knocking over another little frame. He righted them both before looking up, wide-eyed, at Kurt. He shook his head slowly.

Kurt opened and closed his mouth, took a breath, pressed his lips into a thin line. Then he turned around and focused on the stove.

“I didn’t know.”

“The eggs are going to burn.”

“Kurt, I didn’t know he was seeing anyone, I swear.”

Kurt dumped the grated cheese into the pan and continued stirring. “I can’t believe it’s _you_ ,” he laughed bitterly.

“I would never have -”

“ _You’re_ Chandler’s mistress?!”

“His _what_?”

Kurt pushed the pan off the ring and spun to face Blaine, glaring harshly. “I had so many plans for getting back at you. The things I was going to do if I ever met you...”

“But I never meant to -”

“You ruined _everything_.”

Blaine held his hands out, placating. “No, don’t you see? Chandler did.”

“ _I don’t want to hate Chandler!_ ”

“Okay, you don’t have to...”

“I want to hate _you_.”

Blaine jerked back as if slapped. He dropped his hands to his sides and nodded. “Okay.”

He patted his pockets, front and back. He walked over to the couch and picked up his shoes from where he had left them the night before. Then he went to the front door, held onto the handle for a moment, turned it, and left. The door clicked quietly shut behind him.

\--

_Three Months Later_

“Congratulations, Footloose-and-Fancy-Free. You have officially been free of Chandler for longer than he was cheating on you.”

“Cheers!” Rachel held her glass high in the air and clinked it against Santana’s, and then Kurt’s. “To freedom!”

“To freedom,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes and smiling in spite of himself.

“How does it feel?” Santana grinned.

“Unexpectedly... okay.” Kurt sipped his drink thoughtfully. “Don’t get me wrong, there are a lot of things I’ve missed about him the last few months. The random singing in public, the enthusiastic mocking of all the world’s idiots... He really did make me laugh.”

“Plus, you’re not getting laid regularly anymore.”

“That too,” Kurt blushed. “But the thing is, I think maybe I only liked him so much because he liked _me_. He was kind of my only option in high school.”

“Plus, we all know you’re a sucker for praise,” Rachel teased.

“Says Rachel Berry, who once went out with a balding, penniless, socially inept trainwreck of a backup dancer _just_ because he wouldn’t stop going on about your beauty and talent...”

Rachel gasped dramatically. “Lies!”

Kurt threw his head back and laughed out loud.

“Kurt?”

He looked up, still grinning, only to see Blaine-the-one-night-stand hovering awkwardly a short distance from their table. He was shrugging shyly with his hands in his pockets, looking a moment away from turning tail and running.

“Blaine!”

Santana nearly spit out the drink she was sipping as she barked out a laugh. “That’s _Blaine_? Oh shit, awwkwarrd...”

Kurt glared at Santana, blushing hard and rubbing his neck. “Um. I - Blaine, these are my friends -”

“Who were just leaving. Right, Rachel?”

“Oh! Yes! It was nice meeting you!” Rachel quickly downed the rest of her drink and gathered up her purse to follow Santana away from the table. “Bye!”

Kurt paled and watched them go. _Subtle._

Blaine cleared his throat. “Um, should I...” He gestured to the table.

“Oh, yes, of course. Sit. I’m just - I wasn’t expecting...”

“Yeah. Me neither.” Blaine sat in the chair Santana had just vacated and drummed his fingers on the table. “It’s good to see you though. You look good.”

“You too.”

“I - Listen. I want to apologize again for what happened with Chandler.”

Kurt shook his head. “It’s not your fault.”

“I know, but you were pretty intent on hating me for it, which I completely don’t blame you for. I just want you to know I’m sorry it happened, and I wish I could do something to make it better.”

“I don’t hate you. I never really did. I don’t remember exactly what I said at the time, but I wasn’t actually going to pee on everything you love.”

Blaine stared at Kurt for a second, blinking, then cracked up laughing. “What?!”

“Oh, did I not tell you about that?” Kurt smiled widely. “Oops?”

Blaine’s laughter died down until he was chuckling, gazing fondly at Kurt. “ _God_ , you are so gorgeous.”

Kurt blushed. “...Thank you? I hope that’s not related to the pee comment.”

Blaine snorted. “Okay, now I _definitely_ need you to go out with me.” His smile faltered as he watched Kurt’s eyes widen, startled. “I mean. What I meant to say is, would you maybe want to go out sometime? On a real date? I know it’s weird circumstances, but I’d like to try, see if we’d be good together...”

Kurt tapped a finger against his lips as he thought about it. “You should know, I promised myself after Chandler that I’d never go out with someone again just because they were interested in me. I have to make sure I’m actually interested in them, too.”

Blaine nodded. “That sounds like a good policy to have. I completely understand.” He smiled weakly. “Never mind. No hard feelings.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Well I would _hope_ there are no hard feelings, because I think I’m going to say yes.”

Blaine’s smile was bright and beaming like the sun. “Yes?”

Kurt just barely restrained himself from giggling ridiculously, and crinkled his nose as he grinned. “Definitely. _Yes_.”


End file.
